Happy Mother's Day
by Hallow Sisters On My Mind
Summary: Esmerelda recieves a Mother's Day card from Ethel. Oneshot. 2017 Series.


**Happy Mother's Day**

* * *

Esmerelda walked through the door of her bedroom completely drenched and immediately went to sit on her bed with a sigh, she had had one of them awful days when everything just seemed to go wrong. She flicked her fingers uttering a quick drying spell trying not to think of the day she had had.

Her alarm clock had not gone off meaning she was late to a lesson for the first time in her life and received detention, Sybil had been annoying her all day by not listening to her, she had to break up another fight between Ethel and Mildred and to top it off she had gotten completely drenched during her flying lesson.

The girl was just about to start her homework when she heard a noise and saw something being slid under her door. Esmie jumped up and ran to her door and opened it to see who was there but there was no-one, but on the floor was a white envelope which she picked up full of curiously.

There was no mistake, it had her nickname 'Esmie' on it but she had no idea why someone was giving her something, it was not Christmas or her birthday or any special event that she knew off. Her curiously got the better of her and she ripped it open pulling out what was inside the envelope.

Inside was a white card with flowers on it and it said 'Happy Mother's Day' on the front making Esmerelda more confused than she had ever being in her life.

Esmerelda was fifteen years old, she had no children and definitely not any who could write a card, the girl was not a mother so she did not understand why someone would send her this, true it was mother's day today but again the girl was not a mother. Esmerelda went and sat back on her bed before opening it needing to know who had sent her this card.

Opening it she saw the card was full of writing, she had never seen someone write so much in a card but the person obviously had wanted to say a lot as they had filled both sides of the card with writing. Esmerelda started to read it.

* * *

 _Dear Esmerelda_

 _I know what you are wondering, why someone is sending_

 _you a mother's day car when you have no children but I_

 _knew I had to thank you on this special day. I never realised_

 _until recently what a mother is, people say a mother is someone who_

 _gives birth to you, which of course is true, but anyone can_

 _have a baby but not everyone is a mother. A mother is the person_

 _who sticks up for you, a mother is the person who likes being around_

 _you, a mother is the person who is kind and gentle with you, a mother_

 _cares about your achievements and praises you but most_

 _of all a mother is the person who loves you unconditionally_

 _despite your flaws._

 _You are that person. I have done some awful things but you_

 _never stopped loving me for even a second, you are the only_

 _person in my life who has never gave up on me and I know_

 _you care, you go out of your way to show me how much you_

 _care, you do so much for me when I really do not deserve_

 _any of it._

 _So I just wanted to say Thank you. Thank you for loving me, Thank you for_

 _always being their to stick up for me, Thank you for not giving up on me but_

 _most of all Thank You for being much more of a mother to me than my own mother_

 _ever was. Words cannot describe how grateful I am to you for this, I know_

 _one day some child is going to be so lucky to have you as their mother_

 _because honestly you are the best mother in the world and I am so glad_

 _you are mine, a sister and a mother both in one, what could be better?_

 _I love you now and always, and once again, thank you._

 _Love Ethie xxx_

Esmerelda realised the card was wet and looked down realising she had been crying. She could not believe Ethel had sent her something like that, she really did not think she had done much, only what she was supposed to do as a sister. Esmie wiped her eyes her heart bursting with happiness at what her sister had sent her, she had never really realised her sister felt like that before and words could not describe how much the card meant to her. She stood up and walked to her bedroom door rushing down the flight of stairs.

* * *

She then walked in her sister's room without knocking, tears falling down her face. Ethel turned to look at her about to tell whoever had dared to go into her room without knocking off when she realised who it was and beamed. The girl stood up and ran and hugged Esmerelda. Neither girl exchanged any words yet.

"Thank you Esmie" Ethel started with a smile.

"No thank you...you have no idea what this card means to me" Esmerelda told her sister hugging her her tighter.

"I think I do, really though thank you for being my mother and sister in one" Ethel replied happily but her cheeks turned red as Ethel was not one for being affectionate.

Esmerelda kissed her on the head beaming as she hugged the most important person in her life.


End file.
